


The Beauty of Conversation

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Things You Said [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Shared Holidays, Very early relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Some Hubblestar minifics from tumblr.





	1. Things You Said Under the Stars and In the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Every prompt is listed in the chapter titles. These are ordered in progress of relationship rather than the order I posted them. There's only a slight spoiler in the first chapter if you haven't seen the s3 trailers.

“Is it a witch thing?”

Dimity turned from tracing a constellation with her finger and caught Julie Hubble treading tentatively through the grass toward her.

Dimity smiled. “More basic astronomy this evening, but there are witch related purposes most nights.”

Julie nodded as she came a little closer and looked up at the stars. Her shorter hair was rather becoming and Dimity couldn’t help but stare a little as the moonlight shone overhead.

“I was never too good at astronomy.”

“If it doesn’t involve sports statistics or inventory, maths are not always my strong suit.”

Julie tilted her head. “Oh? I heard Clarice and Sybil discussing your potion skills the other day. There’s measurements in those, isn’t there?”

Dimity chuckled. “Suppose so.” She turned up at the sky again. “How are you settling in by the way?”

“As well as can be expected I think. Most of the girls are sweet but I sometimes feel a bit…” she trailed off as she turned from Dimity.

Dimity looked over when Julie couldn’t finish her statement. “There’s bound to be growing pains even when,” she paused trying to think of a way to put things delicately, “you’re trying to get used to a new way of going about things.”

Dimity had heard some of the students muttering about Julie in the halls. Most of them criticized her lack of magical knowledge or her odd mentions of nonmagical gadgets. Dimity felt for her, even more so than she had Mildred. It was one thing to catch up to one’s peers and quite another to not know the world of one’s pupils. She was a quick learner though and Dimity could see that Mildred’s innovation came from her rather clever mum. Julie Hubble would adapt. She seemed built for it.

“Is there… a comprehensive book or something? Miss Cackle gave me a few things but they’re a headache to sort and I don’t want to seem too far out of my element.”

Dimity checked her watch. “I can help you go through them and sort you with some books from the library if you’d like?”

Julie smiled softly. “Would you? Oh I hate to ask if it’s an imposition. I can only imagine with teaching the girls all day. I don’t want my silly questions to be a burden.”

Dimity smiled back and shook her head. “No burden at all. Please, let me. Not to mention, I could use some brushing up on witchery to beat Gwen at the next staff night.”

Julie raised an eyebrow. “Like to win, do ya?”

Dimity chuckled. “Wouldn’t be much of a sports mistress if I didn’t every once in a while would I?”

“Suppose not.”

Dimity lifted a hand. “To the library?”

Julie nodded and Dimity transferred them both.

  
  



	2. Things You Said When You Were Scared

Dimity took a deep breath. “You sure she won’t hate me?”

Julie furrowed her brow. “Hate you? You’re one of her favorite teachers.”

Dimity sighed. “Yeah, but being a teacher and dating her mum are two different things.”

Julie slipped her hand into Dimity’s and smiled. “It’ll be fine.”

Mildred’s face was as serious as Dimity had ever seen it when she greeted her at the door. “Miss Drill.”

Dimity wondered if Mildred was channeling Hecate with her tone. “Mildred.”

Mildred gave her mother a half hug but kept her eyes trained on Dimity. “How long?”

Julie rubbed Mildred’s shoulder and rolled her eyes. “It’s still very new, Millie, I told you.”

Mildred softened slightly as she nodded up at her mum. “I know, Mum, but I want to hear it from her.”

Julie sighed and opened her mouth to say something else but Dimity interrupted her.

“Mildred,” she started and Mildred’s face turned serious again. Dimity offered up her hands. “Check for spells.”

Julie knitted her eyebrows and Dimity mouthed  _ it’s all right _ .

Mildred scrunched her face in concentration as she raised her own hands above Dimity’s. When she tripped over the detection spell, Dimity whispered corrections. After Mildred executed it correctly, she looked back up at Dimity.

“No love spells,” she affirmed. She crossed her arms and added, “Don’t hurt her.”

Dimity leaned down to Mildred’s eye level. “You have my word, Mildred, I will try my very best not to.”

Mildred nodded and Julie finally spoke.

“Now that my honor and protection has been accounted for, can we eat?”

Mildred softened and ran toward the kitchen table. Julie chuckled and rolled her eyes. Dimity felt her nerves ease slightly. Julie leaned up and kissed her cheek.

“I told you it’ll be fine.”

Dimity nodded and followed Julie to the table.


	3. Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

“Help me,” begged Julie as Dimity materialized in the mirror.

Dimity smiled that soft bright smile that never failed to make Julie weak in the knees. “It’s been a whole twenty four hours, Jules. How is it that bad already?”

Julie sighed. “You haven’t met my Uncle Joseph yet. Can’t you just transfer or something?”

Dimity shook her head as her face fell slightly. “I’m sorry. It looks like the solstice witchball tournament is in worst shape than I thought.”

“And they can’t do without you,” whispered Julie. It was more a reminder to herself than anything. She’d been excited to spend their first holidays together. She’d even enlisted Millie to help her decorate the apartment for Solstice and practiced a full ceremony to greet the coming of the light.

“I do have some good news though.”

Julie popped up to look into Dimity’s tender brown eyes. “Oh?”

“It should be sorted by the last day which is—“

“The day before Christmas. You’ll be back for Christmas?”

Dimity beamed as she nodded. “And then we can still do everything you planned for Solstice. There’s nothing in the code or tradition that stops a witch for celebrating a little late.”

Julie’s eyes widened. “You knew? It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Dimity winked. “I may have questioned Mildred about how to make Christmas special and I think between the two of us, we overwhelmed her a little.”

Julie smiled. “Poor dear.”

“I think we can both manage to pretend surprise so she knows all of her hard work paid off.”

“I will if you will,” replied Julie. The knowledge that Dimity found this time to be just as significant and had taken measures to show Julie as much warmed her heart. Five days (not to mention the five countries that currently separated them) was entirely too long.

“I do miss you, you know?”

Julie smiled again. “I miss you too.”

“Hang in there. You’ll be fine and remember if you want me to hex your Uncle Joe, I’m not above it.”

Julie chuckled. “Isn’t that against the Code?”

“Would it make you feel better if I did it?”

Julie nodded.

“Then it doesn’t matter.” A voice called from somewhere behind Dimity. “I hate to rush off but I have to go.”

“It’s all right. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

Dimity nodded. “Of course.” She blew a kiss and Julie could swear she felt it land on her cheek.

“Be safe.”

Dimity winked as she disappeared from the mirror.


	4. Things You Said From Across the Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers from 3.02

“Wait!”

Julie looked up from her spot at the table to see Dimity Drill grab her plate and rush to join her. Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes at the sports mistress but said nothing about her behavior.  _Must be nice_ , thought Julie.  

Dimity stopped at the chair right next to Julie. “Do you mind?”

Julie took a deep breath and shook her head. “Of course not.”

Dimity plopped down beside her and pointed to something slightly grey on Julie’s plate. “I’d eat around that bit.”

“T-Thank you, Miss Drill.” Julie was still unsure as to why Dimity had decided her company was something to be celebrated. Not that Julie doubted her usual good record with being likable. It was just that the witching world was proving more difficult than she anticipated. 

“Not a problem and if you’d like to know a secret,” she gestured with a finger for Julie to lean closer. Julie hesitated a moment before she leaned over. Dimity whispered, “I’ve got all the biscuits, crackers, cheese and cream cakes you can eat. The food here is edible enough but I’ve a feeling you may be left wanting more.”

Julie tried not to shiver at the sensation of Dimity’s breath against her ear. She nodded slowly. “I appreciate it.” 

Dimity winked while Julie straightened again. As they ate, Dimity gave Julie tips on how to navigate the castle and the best places to complete marking relatively undisturbed. 

Eventually, Julie tilted her head and asked the one question she’d wondered all day. “Why are you so nice to me?”

Dimity shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh I don’t know, Cackle’s first nonmagical teacher seems to have ruffled a few feathers.”

Dimity gave her a warm smile. “You mean old sourpuss?” 

Julie chuckled and felt slight relief at the first flicker of amusement she’d had all day. “Yes, her.”

Dimity shook her head. “She’s not big on change or the future or anything too lively.” She paused and lowered her voice slightly. “Wasn’t right what she said to you and I don’t think anyone else feels the same.”

Julie sighed. “How do you know?”

“Miss Cackle believes in you. Miss Bat and Mr. Rowan-Webb are kind people. It’ll take a while but I’m sure HB will soften up eventually.”

Julie raised an eyebrow. “Are all sports teachers this optimistic?”

Dimity winked and Julie felt a curious flutter in her stomach. “No, you’re just lucky with me.” The dinner bell chimed and Dimity gestured toward Julie’s half eaten plate. “Finished?”

Julie nodded. “Yes.”

Dimity vanished their plates and offered her hand for Julie to take. Julie hesitated a moment before she took it and stood up. Dimity gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “It’ll get better and you’ll do just fine.”

“You think?” asked Julie, hating how unsure she sounded. 

Dimity chuckled. “I know. Not to mention, I saw how Mildred’s flying improved second year. You may be a nonmagical person but you’re a quick study and you’re more clever than half the witches I know.”

After the day she’d had, Julie could have cried at such an endearing compliment. Instead, she just smiled. “Your confidence is appreciated, Miss Drill.”

Dimity smiled. “It’s Dimity and please let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course,” said Julie as they parted in the hallway. Perhaps she wouldn’t have too much trouble fitting into the witching world after all.   


End file.
